


Danse Macabre

by Neyah444



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Time is running out, hourglass - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-24
Updated: 2008-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's last dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danse Macabre

**Author's Note:**

> Very angsty, and maybe it’s a bit sick, I was very tired when I wrote it.

“Come on, Sam, I’ll lead you! Come on, dance with me!”

Nothing remained of her once fragile, childish form, her blond hair parched like straw, tensed uneasily on the bare, brownish, disgusting skull. 

Its bones clacked of evil omen as it led him to the dance floor. 

“This is your very last dance, Sam, enjoy it! Time is ticking away, there’s nowhere to run! No way out!” 

Its laughter was like the shrill of a tortured carrion-crow, its head fell back and its cranium twisted even more with a distracted smile. Its icy fingers crept through his bones as they started to sway.

“Look, who we have here today, Sam! Poor little Maya, trapped in the bondage of time, like everyone else. Can you save her? I know you can, you only have to try! Try hard!”

The desert sand was pouring down on her like rain in the big hour-glass, it covered her, suffocated her, muffling her last, desperate cries.

“No! Maya!” He cried, but the vision was gone. 

“You were too slow, Sam, no second chances!” It shook its wizened bones in triumph.

“Try harder, Sam! Look at poor Annie, slowly killed off by the hands of time!”

He looked at the big clock hanging in front of him. Annie was roped to the middle, the finger of it slowly touching her, its edges sharp like the teeth of a shark. She was screaming.

“You love her, don’t you? What about Gene Hunt? This is interesting!” It clapped its bony hands in excitement. “Which one do you love the most? Which one should die first? Your choice!”

Gene was tied up on the floor in front of him under a giant antique clock. Its pendulum sharper than Toledo’s finest steel, delved lower every second as it swung inch by inch closer to his stomach.

“What about our new contestants, DC Skelton and DS Carling?” 

The heat became unbearable, sweat was dripping from his skin yet he started shivering. He felt giddy and nauseated as they were swaying to and fro to the rhythm of time.

Sam looked at the other side and saw them lying comatose on a huge time-bomb ticking its last ticks. 

“Wait, wait! Give me some time!” He shouted. Ticking sounds everywhere.

“Tick-tock, tick-tock, Sam! Time’s slipping through you fingers, isn’t it? Hurry up!”

“I can’t win! This is not fair! Give me a chance to win! You have to give me a chance!” He cried covering his ears with his hands.

“I’ve waited for you for so long! What a trophy you are! You are mine, you’ve always been!”

A crazed laughter broke loose and she was only that little girl again in the red dress, smiling at him. 

“Time’s up, Sam, kiss me! Kiss me as you’ve never kissed before! Kiss me goodbye, Sam! Good night!” 

She smiled and put out his light, and the rest was silence. It covered him like a soft, warm blanket, full of promises of sweeter, never-ending dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this story on LJ](http://neyah444.livejournal.com/1070.html#cutid1)


End file.
